


even mountains will move

by oathsworn (onelastchence)



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelastchence/pseuds/oathsworn
Summary: “2017 will be our year, won’t it, hyung?” Jaehyuk asks. Yongin, of course, as always, provides.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short story: I used to think that Ruler liked to drape himself over CoreJJ a lot.
> 
> Slightly longer story: I went to watch IEM Gyeonggi and Ruler drapes himself over CoreJJ _a lot_ and now I'm down this hellhole.
> 
> Bonus: Crown is actually as small as you think he is.
> 
> Title taken from Skillet's [Battle Cry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kmWAhunhZJc).

“2017 will be our year, won’t it, hyung?” Jaehyuk asks with his body on the couch, head hanging off of the end. He’s holding a piece of chicken in his hand and his phone in the other, scrolling down through his twitter account as he does so.

 

Yongin looks at him - or as much as he can considering he can’t even see Jaehyuk’s head from where he’s seated - and doesn’t reply. It’s not something that he can confirm, after all, and Jaehyuk is still young and impressionable. Yongin knows that everything he says will be taken to heart.

 

He does run his hand soothingly, comfortingly down Jaehyuk’s tummy, and Jaehyuk takes that for an answer, if nothing else.

 

Jaehyuk demolishes the last bit of his chicken and removes his long,  _ long _ legs from Yongin’s lap to wash his hands. He comes back with clean hands, water dripping from his fingertips. Yongin tuts and dries his hand with a napkin that had come with the chicken.

 

Jaehyuk drapes himself across Yongin’s lap, then, when his hands were somewhat dry; He was too impatient to let Yongin dry them completely. He’s still very much a child, Yongin muses, watching Jaehyuk stretch like a cat. Perhaps that was why he spoiled and indulged him so much.

 

It wasn’t like Yongin himself was  _ that _ old, thank you very much, but he was old enough. The four years that he had on Jaehyuk gave him more life experience, more patience, and, perhaps, more reason to let Jaehyuk do what he wanted. When he was Jaehyuk’s age, he was but a university student, playing League on the side as he went through his classes.

 

He had seen failure on Bigfile Miracle, the world on Dignitas, and success on Samsung. 

 

Yongin wonders if it’s too much to want Jaehyuk to  _ only _ see success.

 

Jaehyuk’s phone rings with the alarm he had set for 23:59. He quickly slides the alarm off and walks to the panel window of the hotel room Yongin had booked for the night under Minho’s sly smirk and Chanyong’s disapproving gaze. Seongjin hadn’t really bothered, only sulked a little when Yongin had agreed to treat Jaehyuk to both barbecue  _ and _ fried chicken.

 

He presses his palms to the glass, giving the cleaners a headache tomorrow as he breathes on it in anticipation. Yongin watches him from the couch, silent as always, and just takes in the view of Jaehyuk like this, front lit up by the skyscrapers that surrounds them and back by the soft glow of the lights they had bothered to turn on in the room.

 

“10, 9, 8-” Jaehyuk starts counting with the crowd - party - below them. “7, 6, 5-”

 

Yongin gets up from the couch, slowly, softly, padding his way over to Jaehyuk.

 

“4, 3, 2-”

 

Yongin slides an arm around Jaehyuk’s waist and guides him to face him, tilting his head up to kiss him.

 

“1,” Yongin breathes.

 

If 2017 isn’t their year, Yongin will  _ make  _ it theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> In a sad, ROX-esque kind of way, I will never truly wish for Samsung to win it all because SKT exists, but I'll get close enough to it. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Kick KT's ass, Samsung.~~


End file.
